ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowery Boys (film series)
Bowery Boys (film series) was a series of films that ran from 1946 to 1958. The series of films had 48 installments, three of which were ghost related. The films usually featured Terrence Aloysius "Slip" Mahoney (Leo Gorcey), Horace Debussy "Sach" Jones (Huntz Hall), and later Stanislaus "Duke" Covelske (Stanley Clements) which replaced the Mahoney character. The films are a type of slapstick-comedy. Introduction The Bowery Boys is a film series based around the characters "Slip" Mahoney and his not-too-bright friend "Sach" Jones. Characters *Terrence Aloysius "Slip" Mahoney: *Horace Debussy "Sach" Jones: *Stanislaus "Duke" Covelske: *Whitmore "Whitey" Williams: *Charles "Chuck" Anderson: *Butch *Gabe *Bobby *Myron *Blinky *Louie Dumbrowski Film "Spook Busters" The Bowery boys are shown graduating from the college of Insect Extermination other than Sach. In the scene, the Bowery Boys led by Slip have started "Mahoney Insect Extermonating Company" inside of Louie's Sweet Shop.(sic) Louie reveals that he has a rodent problem, from which the gang led by Slip start looking for the little terror. Slip uses his Stethoscope to listen in to the walls while Sach is knocking at a wall nearby. After having a short altercation, Slip calls the boys to get the pickaxe to start plotting to take down parts of the wall, Louie isn't thrilled with the idea. Then they get a call from the Brown Realty Company for a job. Slip rallies up the boys and they head down to Browns Realty for the job. At the place, Slip says, "There's No job too big for us to tackle!" (which would later be echoed by Dr. Peter Venkman's line, "No job is too big... no fee is too big!" 38 years later, in the 1984 film Ghostbusters) Brown tells them that he has a ghost problem, for which Slip agrees they will exterminate the ghosts. Brown hands them the key to the house and they leave to head to the house. Gallery TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc02.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc01.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc03.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc04.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc05.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc06.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc07.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc08.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc09.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc10.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc11.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc12.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc13.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc14.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc15.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc16.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc17.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc18.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc19.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc20.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc21.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc22.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc23.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc24.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc25.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc26.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc27.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc28.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc29.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc30.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc31.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc32.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc33.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc34.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc35.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc36.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc37.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc38.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc39.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc40.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc41.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc42.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc43.png| TheBoweryBoysSpookBusterssc44.png| Film "Ghost Chasers" Slip mentions the term "ectoplasmic" in one scene. Gallery Film "Spook Chasers" Sach can be seen carrying equipment and wearing gear similar to the equipment and gear carried and worn by the Ghostbusters in Ghostbusters II during the Chapter 18: In the Tunnel scene, including: a pickaxe, a shovel, and a construction helmet with a headlamp connected via a power cord to a small battery pack unit worn on his belt. Gallery Ghost Exterminators/Ghostbusters *In "Spook Busters" it has the boys starting up a Exterminators business much like the Ghostbusters in their first film. *Slip in "Spook Busters" is shown using a Stethoscope much like Egon did in the first movie. *In "Spook Busters" there is a gorilla in the film like in the filmation Ghostbusters universe. *"Ghost Busters" was the original working title of the 1946 film during principal photography, but was changed to "Spook Busters" shortly before it was publicized and distributed for it's theatrical release for unknown (or undisclosed) reasons.Hayes, David and Brent Walker (1984). The Films of The Bowery Boys. Secaucus, NJ: Citadel Press. Also See *Unrelated Ghostbusters *Lonesome Ghosts (Disney short) References Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters